


Spanking

by Graendoll



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-14 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: Welcome to Kinktober 2019!Prompt - SpankingPairing - ReyloRey fantasizes about her roommate spanking her so she decides to be a bad,bad, girl.Hilarity ensues.





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/gifts).

> Special thanks to @monsterleadmehome for the beta. And also please accept this as a birthday gift!!

Rey was horny.

It wasn’t so much a personality trait, yet, but it was definitely a  _ thing _ that she was. With regularity. Consistency. Predictability.

And it was entirely Ben’s fault. 

She moved in with him nearly two years ago, renting a room in the large row house he owned. At first they’d ignored each other. Having different schedules and basically passing like two ships in the night, or whatever that expression was. He’d worked eighty hour weeks and she was still struggling to get through her last year of her mechanical engineering degree. Between the two of them they probably spent less than thirty hours at home every week and most of that involved sleeping.

But after that first year, things changed. Rey graduated with honors and got a job that forced her to keep a regular schedule and Ben quit working for, as he said,  _ that fucking evil piece of shit _ . He hadn’t even told her, she’d just seen him every morning for an entire week before she asked him if he was okay. Had he caught meningitis? Was he dying? Had he gotten fired? After that, things had changed and they formed an odd sort of friendship. They weren’t what Rey would call close, but they ate together a few times a week, had the occasional movie night, and would buy things like Nyquil and acetaminophen for one another when they got sick.

And so  _ what _ if sometimes Rey looked at his lips for too long or thought about how soft his hair would be. He was interesting to look at. 

That was all it was.

Until Finn met Rose. 

Because Rose was, for lack of a better word,  _ sassy _ . Sassy and opinionated and fearless and Rey was kind of awed by her ability to just talk to people. Because Rey did not have this ability. Rey was quiet. She was introverted. And she liked to watch people, not in a perverted way, obviously, but in a sort of “I want to observe your behavior until I can predict it” kind of way. So when she met Rose for lunch one day at their favorite coffee shop and watched her gingerly grab a second pillow to sit on before lowering herself onto the wooden bench at their favorite table, Rey raised an eyebrow, knowing Rose would tell her all about it. 

“We got a little kinky last night,” Rose said nonchalantly after the waitress had taken their order, “and my ass is fucking killing me.”

Rey blinked and took a sip of her coffee, waiting for Rose to elaborate.

“Finn and I roleplay, you know?” Rey nodded because part of Rose not being shy was her tendency to disclose highly personal sexual activities to anyone who was in hearing distance. “Anyway, I was being ‘a bad girl’”, Rose made air quotes before taking a long draw of her latte, “and Finn had to punish me with a lot of spankings. It was good, but next time I’m fucking safewording out because I literally can’t sit down today and it’s ridiculous.”

Rey put her cup down and nodded in agreement, pretending she could relate to Rose’s sore ass cheeks, before the topic moved on to something else. It wasn’t even really as though it had stuck with her more than the other bizarre sex stories Rose had told.  _ We literally fell off the bed, Rey _ . But later that evening when she and Ben were watching a movie, he was particularly moved by a scene and slapped his thigh with enthusiasm. The loud crack that echoed through the sparse living room suddenly brought back her conversation with Rose and since then she couldn’t stop thinking about Ben’s hand and what it would feel like on her ass. 

She’d started including spanking in her porn searches and after a few weeks she had developed a completely unexplored new kink.

Which brought her to her current predicament. Desperately horny, wishing her giant of a roommate would bend her over and spank her until her ass was as red as an apple.

If it had been someone else, Rey  _ might _ have been able to just ask him. But Ben didn’t really give off a “I’d be totally okay spanking my roommate in a casual manner because she’s horny” vibe. In fact he was more of a “why didn’t you color coordinate the cereal boxes” kind of roommate. Ben took anal and organized to an entirely new level. Which was how Rey came up with her idea. 

Maybe, if she couldn’t  _ ask _ Ben to spank her, she could make him. It wasn’t a great plan, she knew this, but she decided to execute it with enthusiasm in any case.

It started the following morning when she was making coffee. Ben wandered into the kitchen in his usual morning garb, long pants and t-shirt, and Rey tried not to focus on how big his hands were when he pulled down a mug. She watched him pour a cup as she leaned against the counter, holding her own mug in two hands and sipping at it in an effort to hide her nerves. When he was done, he reached for the fridge and opened it before bending over and searching the interior for something she knew he wouldn’t find.

“Where the fuck is the cream?” 

“Oh, I used it.”

He slammed the fridge door and looked at her, annoyance all over his face. She should have anticipated an uncaffeinated Ben would be more annoyed than usual but she was committed now.

“All of it? I bought that yesterday.”

“Yup. Well, what I didn’t accidentally spill.” She took a long sip of her coffee and sighed afterwards to make a point. “I tripped and it went everywhere.” She added a little shrug at the end of her confession and watched his eye twitch. “You can drink it black, right?”

He picked up his mug and stepped towards her, not breaking eye contact, while he poured the mug straight into the sink. She  _ knew _ he couldn’t drink it black, which is why she’d emptied the cream down the sink after making her coffee. It was definitely worth the three bucks she’d have to cough up to get more.

“I’m going out.” He set the mug down and Rey took another sip, trying to keep an innocent expression on her face.

“Sure. Sorry.”

He just grunted and stomped back to his room.

The next time it occurred to Rey she probably shouldn’t just fuck with him, but should also imply she was bad. After all, Rose and Finn had played it out as punishment and if the porn she was going by was any indication, Rey needed to be a very,  _ very _ bad girl. 

When Ben came home from the gym on Saturday night, Rey was sitting on the couch, drinking a cold beer and watching The Good Place. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table, which drove him crazy but he rarely nagged her about it. However,the real purpose of her feet being on the coffee table was to draw attention to the fact that her beer, icy cold and straight from the fridge, was not on a coaster. It was, in fact, creating a ring on his expensive coffee table  _ right this moment _ .

She decided to lead with enthusiasm.

“How was your workout?”

Ben paused on the way past her and gave her “a look”. Rey had never asked about his exercise before so she could understand his confusion. 

“It was fine.”

Nodding, Rey uncrossed her ankles and recrossed them, making sure her heel hit the coffee table with a loud enough thud to draw his attention to the coasterless bottle of beer.

“Rey, you aren’t using a coaster.”

She sat up and made a point of looking down at her feet. “Huh, you’re right.” She looked back at him. “You gonna punish me?”

Even she was surprised by the words as they came out of her mouth, but Ben looked at her in shock. For a moment she thought she might actually get what she wanted as a result of her boldness, but then he spoke.

“No?” His voice was a combination of confusion and irritation and it hit Rey’s libido like a bucket of ice water. Okay so maybe he  _ wasn’t _ turned on by the idea of punishing her for her irresponsible drink placement. “Just, use a fucking coaster.”

Rey watched him walk away, irritated that her plan had failed so spectacularly. “Coasters are for losers, Solo!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved a hand in dismissal and Rey frowned at him. Clearly she needed to up her game.

A week later, Rey’s inspiration struck. When Ben came home from his hour at the gym the following Saturday, Rey was in the kitchen, bent at the waist in the shortest pajama shorts she owned, staring in legitimate horror at what she’d done.

Slightly alarmed by how successful her plan had been to wreak havoc on the kitchen, Rey braced herself for an actual argument when she heard the door slam.

“Ben?”

“Yeah?”

She swallowed as she watched another bubble of foam ooze out of the dishwasher onto the floor.

“Can you, uh, come to the kitchen for a minute?”

“What did you do—“ he interrupted himself with a groan. “—now.” 

Rey squirmed, and not in an effort to get him to look at her ass. She was legitimately concerned at this point.

“I, uh, think I put laundry detergent in the dishwasher?” She was a filthy, dirty liar. She absolutely  _ knew _ she put laundry detergent in the dishwasher.

Ben pushed past her, almost knocking her over in an effort to get to the kitchen appliance that was oozing white bubbles all over the floor. He yanked it open and a burst of white soapy fluff came out, settling over them like a cloud. Rey couldn’t help but snort in amusement.

Ben, on the other hand, was not amused. “Rey, this isn’t fucking funny.”

“Right. Sorry. Of course.” She straightened as he ran his fingers through his hair, struggling to figure out what to do. He was adorable and Rey felt a twinge of guilt at ruining his kitchen in order to get him to look at her ass. Which he hadn’t even  _ done _ . She was abruptly very self conscious in her tiny little sleep shorts and the matching tank-top. Ben turned towards her, slipping slightly on the soapy, wet floor, and shook his head.

“Are you okay? You don’t usually do shit like this, but you’ve been kind of...off, i guess? Is work okay?”

Oh god, now he was  _ worried _ about her?

“No. I’m fine, really, just distracted maybe?” That wasn’t even a lie, considering that when he reached out with his hand to place it on her shoulder all she could think was,  _ it’s massive, it would cover my whole cheek, would it leave a handprint? _

“I’ll clean this up. You go take a nap or a hot shower or something, okay?”

Trying to bring some levity back, Rey straightened and gave him a mock salute. “Yes, sir!”

She didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened as his hand slid down her arm. “Go on, brat.”

A shiver went down her spine. He’d never used pet names with her before and this one seemed particularly accurate. Fuck, maybe this was working better than she thought.

Emboldened by her success, but still wanting to make sure she didn’t destroy any more appliances by accident, Rey made what was probably a rash, and relatively expensive, decision for her next trick.

It was a Monday evening when Rey heard a litany of profanity from the upstairs bathroom before a very angry, and nearly naked, Ben Solo stomped down the stairs. Clad only in a towel, which was clutched together with one hand, Rey felt her eyes widen at the expanse of male flesh currently taking over her entire line of sight. She’d never actually seen Ben out of a shirt until just now and it was...distracting.

“ - in the goddamned bathtub?  _ Really _ , Rey?”

She swallowed thickly and shifted in the dining room chair. “What?”

Ben glared at her.

“There is a  _ lizard _ in the fucking  _ bathtub.” _

“Oh. Right. That’s BB.”

Ben’s eye twitched. “Who?”

Rey cleared her throat and tried to focus on Ben’s face and not his  _ gorgeous, smooth man-chest. _ “He’s an iguana.”

“I don’t care if he’s a fucking velociraptor, why is he in my  _ bathtub?” _

“I couldn’t afford a cage. He was really expensive.”

His eyes narrowed and he took a step towards her. “Get him out. Now.”

Rey blinked up at him, and suddenly found herself wondering if he would call her a brat again if she said no. The thought sent a jolt through her and emboldened her to do just that. He took another step towards her and placed his free hand on the table next to her before leaning into her space.

“Don’t be a fucking brat, Rey. Move the lizard.”

She pressed her thighs together and stared up at him, desperately trying to remember why she wasn’t running upstairs to do what he wanted. “Uh, yeah. Can I do it later? I’m like, super into this.” She gestured to the crossword she’d been in the middle of doing.

“Are you trying to piss me off?”

_ A little _ . “No, of course not.”

He stared at her for a little longer and then let out an exhale that sounded suspiciously like defeat before straightening and combing his hand through his hair. “I’ll just shower at the gym.”

Disappointed, Rey looked back down at the table. “Okay. Cool.”

After that Ben wasn’t around as much. It was almost like they went back to the way things had been when she first moved in. He was working crazy hours, seemingly, and after setting up a few things that he hadn’t even come home for, Rey was starting to think her ridiculous idea was just that. Ridiculous.

Not to mention the fact that she had managed to saddle herself with a giant iguana who frankly, was not a particularly interesting pet. 

After two weeks of only seeing him in passing, Rey decided she needed to do something to get them back on track. To that end, she decided to do his laundry, which of course included his collection of cashmere sweaters. Which, it turns out, when dried shrank to a ridiculous degree. When he came home late on a Thursday, she was in their living room, laughing hysterically at the tiny little grey sweater she held, contemplating whether or not it would fit BB.

Ben stopped in his tracks when he saw what she was cackling about.

“Is that—did you—my fucking  _ sweaters _ Rey? Seriously?”

Rey guffawed and wiped a tear from her eye. “I’m so sorry, Ben. I felt bad about BB and thought I’d do you a favor since you’ve been so busy and I had laundry to do but—“

He stomped over and yanked the sweater out of her hand, clutching it in a fist and pointing at her, his mouth working while he tried to form words.

“God damn it, Rey.” He looked down at the rest of his laundry, which she’d been in the process of folding, and found a second miniature sweater in the pile before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘I should take you over my fucking knee’.   
  


“What?” He didn’t just say that did he? He must have, though, because he blushed before shaking his head and backing up.

“Nothing. Just—don’t ever do my laundry again.” He threw the tiny sweater back into the basket and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Rey narrowed her eyes at the stairs. It was time to pull out the big guns.

By the next weekend, she had her plan ready to execute. She had roped Rose and Finn and, by extension, Poe who was an expert at creating chaos. For the entire two years she’d lived with Ben, they’d never had anything close to resembling a party. But that was very quickly about to change. By seven on Friday, there were approximately fifteen revelers in the house, the music was already cranked up, and Rey had been stress drinking wine, wondering if Ben was going to flip his shit when he opened the door and was faced with a room full of strangers. She’d been keeping her eye on the door for the last fifteen minutes, knowing he usually arrived home around this time and anxiously awaited his return.

He finally came home at seven-thirteen. Rey knew the exact time because it was literally the moment when her heart stopped. He pushed into the house and just...froze, like a deer in the headlights, before finally turning to her and leveling a look of such betrayal and disappointment that she was worried that she’d done irrevocable damage to their weird friendship. Instead of panicking, however, she slapped a huge fake smile on and rushed over to him before throwing herself in his arms.

“Welcome home, roomie!”

He glared down at her. “You’re drunk.”

Her smile slipped and she released him, her arms hanging awkwardly at her sides. “Yeah, a bit.”

Ben chewed on his lips for a minute before raising his head and surveying the room. “What fresh new hell is this, Rey?”

Turning, she followed his gaze, wincing slightly when she saw what Poe was doing with the throw pillows.

“It’s a party, Ben. We never have parties.”

“Because I fucking hate people in my house.”

Rey cocked her head at him. “I’ve been in your house for two years.”

He didn’t say anything, just shoved past her and stomped over to the sound system which has been blaring house music the entire time he’s been home and unceremoniously yanked the power cord out of the wall. All eyes turn to him, except Rose who looked directly at Rey with raised eyebrows,  _ before _ turning to him.

“Everyone, get the fuck out of my house.” As the heads swing towards Rey, she crumbled under their scrutiny, unable to say anything while she toys with her wine glass.

“I said, out!” Ben is literally herding people towards the door, not even caring if they have his glassware in their hands before opening the door, going so far as to physically shove Poe out of it. In less than three minutes he’s managed to clear the entire room and Rey doesn’t even know what to do, she’s so mortified. She figured he’d be mad, but he yelled at her friends and isn’t even looking at her and  _ shit _ she probably crossed a line that she can’t come back from. 

Because really, this was all about some weird fantasy she had about her roommate that she was too chicken shit to actually tell him about and now he’s going to kick her out and she’ll be homeless all because she wanted him to redden her ass and make it so she couldn’t sit down.

When he turned around Rey straightened, prepared for the fight that seemed to be inevitable, only instead of yelling at her, Ben took a step forward.

“A party, Rey?”

“Some of us like to have fun, Ben.”

He hummed and stepped closer. “You didn’t run it by me.”

She shrugged, trying not to notice he’d moved closer. “You’ve been busy.”

“And you’ve been naughty.” Rey’s eyes snapped up to his and she found him staring down at her with an unusual intensity. 

“What?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing Rey? Acting like a brat?”

“I—” she stuttered as he ran a finger over the collar of her dress. 

“I’m not an idiot, Niima. I’ve lived with you for two years.” He completely invaded her space and she caught herself staring at his lips. “Also, you didn’t clear your porn history and never lock your laptop.”

She gasped in outrage, probably overdoing it a little, before poking him in the shoulder. “You  _ snooped!” _

He smirked at her and her mouth went dry. “Put your hands on the table, Rey.”

“Why?”

His eyes tracked down her body and she felt a blush rise up her cheeks.

“You’ve misbehaved. And bad girls need to be punished.”

“Oh god.” she groaned but decided not to think herself out of this. She’d only been trying to make this happen for almost two months.

Rey turned away from him and stepped over to the dining room table, placing her palms flat on the surface of the wood. She was practically vibrating with anticipation as he stepped up behind her, the only sound she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart. When he ran a finger down her spine she let out a soft breath and dropped her head to look at her hands. 

“I think you should have a safe word, don’t you?” Ben sounded unsure, but Rey remembered what Rose had said all those weeks ago and nodded.

“Iguana.”

He snorted and laid his whole hand over the base of her spine. “You’re such a brat.”

He continued to rub small circles over her back until she was throbbing with anticipation.

“Ben?”

“Sorry.” She felt his hand move to her hip before pausing. “I’m going to lift your skirt.”

_ Fuck _ . She felt her cunt clench at the thought of him exposing her like that and wasn’t sure she’d be capable of speech so she just nodded. Ben ran his hand down the back of her thigh before hooking a thumb under her skirt. The slow drag of the fabric up the back of her leg was excruciatingly erotic, and Rey let out a low moan when his hot palm slid over the curve of her ass, the coarse lace of her panties rough against her flesh.

“Fuck, your ass is incredible.” He smacked her cheek hard enough to sting, before palming the spot he’d just hit. “It’s gonna look amazing with my handprints all over it.” His hand came down again on her other cheek and she jerked forward with a low moan. This was exceeding her expectations.

.

Another solid smack and she felt her cunt flutter around nothing. “Oh god.”

Ben’s large hand ran up her lower back, pushing her dress higher, before coming back down to her bum. She felt his fingertips skirt under the edge of her underwear, dipping dangerously close to her increasingly damp center.

“I’m taking these off, and then you’re going to spread your legs so I can see all of you. Got it, brat?”

“Yes—” Should she call him sir? Rey could barely think, but apparently he wasn’t looking for a formal response because her underwear were already sliding down her thighs, dropping to the floor with an embarrassingly wet slap. 

“Step out and spread your legs, Rey.”

She did as he asked, spreading her legs a little wider than previously. Her arms were shaking with anticipation so she lowered herself to the table, taking the weight off them and leaning instead on her forearms, letting her head hang.

“Fuck, Rey, I can’t decide if I want to beat your ass or fuck you until you scream.”

_ Oh god. _

“Both is good.”

“Jesus.” He wrapped one hand around her hips and tugged her back before he laid three quick, very hard smacks on her ass. She jerked forward on her arms each time and the sting had her squirming, the sharp hurt bringing tears to her eyes even as a warmth infused her core, spreading from where Ben’s hand had been all over her nether regions. He yanked her ass towards him, pressing her into his hardness.

“You feel that? Feel how fucking hard I am?”

“Yes. Ben, please.”

He slipped a hand between them and cupped her center, his fingers sliding over her heat as he searched for her clit. When he found it, she jumped and he pressed on it, making slow circles with the pad of his finger. 

When Rey whined and began to wriggle in an effort to get more sensation, he responded by bringing his hand down on her ass again.

“Stop squirming, Niima.”

“Stop teasing, Solo.”

She heard a low chuckle before she felt two of his thick fingers press into her, his other hand having returned to her hip, his thumb rubbing circles over her flesh

“Better?”

She just groaned, pulling another chuckle from him as he slowly pumped into her with his fingers. 

“Ben—”

Another crack rang out as he smacked her again and she actually  _ felt _ her cunt clench down around his fingers. Apparently he did too because he groaned and removed his hands from her. Confused, Rey thought maybe they were done, but then she heard the sound of his belt and the soft shushing noise of his pants falling down his legs before his hands were on her again.

“I’m clean. I’ve seen your birth control in the bathroom. And I really want to feel you.”

“Is that a question?” His hand came down on her cheek again and she whimpered, the sting sending a pleasant zing right to her empty core. “Sorry! Yes, please, I want to, Ben, please.”

She felt him run the tip of his cock over her folds, dipping into the wetness that had accumulated before lining up and slowly pressing into her, stretching her and forcing her to widen her stance in order to accommodate his hips. He pulled back and then pressed forward again, one large hand moving between her shoulders to press her down to the table. She took his hint and lowered herself as he thrust fully into her heat, pulling a slight gasp from her as he bumped against her cervix.

“Jesus, Rey. Fuck, you feel so good.”

Ben wrapped his hands around her hips and began to move, slowly at first until she started to rock with him, pressing to meet each thrust as he increased his pace. Rey’s fingers clenched and unclenched next to her face as he fucked into her with enthusiasm, and when his large hand came down again on her cheek, she felt her walls cling to his cock in a way that had her nearly crossing her eyes. 

Groaning, Ben positioned himself over her, his lips making contact with her neck as he continued to fuck her into the table. She’d probably have bruises on her thighs as well as her ass tomorrow, but Rey couldn’t find it in herself to mind, especially when he reached down and pressed on her clit with his thumb while two large fingers settled on each side of her entrance, holding her open as his cock pounded into her, causing her walls to flutter and clench even harder.

“Ben!”

“Come on Rey. Come on, good girl. Let go, baby.”

Rey groaned as the spiraling tension low in her spine finally exploded, and she screamed his name as she came. Ben increased his pace and moved his hands to cover hers, threading his fingers through hers as he fucked into her for several more thrusts before his grip tightened and he groaned loud in her ear. She felt the warmth of his come fill her up and the weight of him on her back and decided she could be happy like this forever.

“I’ve been trying to get you to do that for weeks.”

Ben chuckled, and she shivered as his lips brushed the sensitive spot behind her ear. 

“Why didn’t you just ask, Rey?”

She attempted to shrug, but he was heavy enough that it did very little.

“I dunno, you didn’t really scream ‘Hey, I’ll casually spank my roommate’ you know.”

He breathed heavily into her ear for a moment before saying, “How about I spank you whenever you’re acting like a brat, and you have dinner with me. In a non-roommate capacity?”

“Like a date?” She felt him tense up so quickly added, “I’d like that, Ben.”

“Yeah?”

Rey twisted around and looked up at him, catching the soft smile on his face, her heart melting. “Yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
